The House on Elm
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La noche de Halloween trae más de lo que Edward esperaba cuando sus compañeros de cuarto, Jasper y Emmett, escuchan una historia sobre la casa en la que viven. OS


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Sunsetwing**_. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**Sunsetwing**_ , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **The House on Elm**

Había sido un infierno de noche. Edward estaba agotado por trabajar hasta tarde como camarero en el New Moon Lounge. Había trabajado allí durante todo el tiempo que había estado en la universidad; y ahora, en su último año, este sería el último Halloween que tendría que soportar.

Arrastrándose por las escaleras de la vieja casa estilo victoriano que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos, Emmett y Jasper, Edward nunca había estado tan feliz de estar en su hogar. Cuando Jasper y Emmett salieron de la casa esta tarde, uno de ellos debió haber olvidado encender la luz del porche, causando que Edward buscara a tientas con sus llaves, tratando de localizar la llave correcta de la puerta principal y luego meterla en la cerradura.

Pateando la puerta abierta, Edward se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sillón, quedándose dormido al instante.

~~ oOo ~~

—¿Debemos despertarlo?

—No voy a ser el que lo haga, ¿y tú?

—Está bien, pero si trata de patearme el culo, voy a echarte la culpa a ti.

Mientras Edward recuperaba lentamente la conciencia, pudo escuchar a sus compañeros discutiendo.

—Bueno, les voy a ahorrar la molestia y les haré saber que ya estoy despierto. Por cierto, gracias por ser tan malditamente ruidosos.

Jasper y Emmett se pararon delante de Edward, ambos disfrazados. Jasper parecía estar vestido como un gladiador de la película 300, y Emmett estaba cubierto de un pelo oscuro por todo el cuerpo. De repente, Edward se echó a reír ante lo ridículo de la escena frente a él.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que eres?

—Soy un jodido hombre lobo. ¿Qué demonios parece?

—Te ves como un matorral del Amazonas, amigo.

—Cierra la puta boca y enfócate.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?

—Acabamos de regresar de la fiesta de Jessica. Recuerdas, a la que se suponía que tenías que ir con nosotros, cuando nos plantaste por ir a trabajar... otra vez. —Emmett siempre era demasiado dramático, pero Halloween era su día de fiesta preferido, por lo que Edward tendía a no ser demasiado duro con él.

—Oh, cierto. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? —preguntó Edward. Mirando el reloj para ver que era sólo un poco después de la medianoche. Ya que Edward había trabajado el turno más temprano, había salido a las once, dejando el turno encargado de cerrar a los miembros más jóvenes del personal que disfrutaban muchísimo de la fiesta.

—Hombre, estuvo increíble. Nos hubiéramos quedado más tarde, pero tuvimos que volver a casa y hablar contigo.

Edward estaba confundido sobre por qué sus amigos habrían dejado una fiesta para volver a casa sólo para hablar con él. Siempre eran los dos últimos en salir de una fiesta. Así que lo que fuera debía ser importante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?

Jasper y Emmett se miraron y luego se dejaron caer sobre la mesa de café frente a Edward.

—Está bien, ¿de modo que recuerdas a esa chica Angela que nos encontramos un par de meses atrás en la fiesta de Tanya? Ella tenía el pelo negro largo y un cuerpo asombroso.

Edward asintió con la cabeza en afirmación, sabiendo que Emmett siempre tenía que relacionar a la gente con su apariencia física. Poco sabía Emmett, pero Angela había estado tratando de conectar con Edward desde esa misma fiesta. Ella era sin duda lo suficientemente atractiva. Pero pensar en iniciar una relación justo antes de que su carrera universitaria terminara, Edward no había encontrado la idea atrayente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si iba a quedarse en Seattle, mucho menos tener una relación por la cual quedarse.

—Bueno, estábamos tomando unos tragos con ella, y yo pensé que iba a traerla a casa conmigo...

—A casa contigo, sí, sigue diciéndote eso. Creo que ella sólo estaba tratando de conseguir nuestra dirección así podía venir aquí y meterse en la cama de Edward —interrumpió Jasper.

Edward se sorprendió de que Jasper parecía saber lo que él había estado pensando. Jasper le sonrió a sabiendas a Edward; había sido testigo de todos los avances de Angela, incluso si Edward no se había dado cuenta. Angela había sido siempre bastante obvia y vocal sobre su atracción por él.

—Amigo, no creas que no lo sabía. Ella no ha sido exactamente silenciosa sobre el hecho de que te quiere.

—Bueno, es una novedad para mí. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, idiota? Tienes suerte de que no me avergoncé.

—Te estás desviando del tema, Emmett. ¿Decías?

—Oh, sí. Bueno, así que le estaba diciendo a Angela en qué calle vivimos; y antes de que pudiera decirle la dirección, ella preguntó si vivimos cerca de _nuestra_ dirección.

Edward miró a Emmett, la confusión clara en su rostro.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que también pensé, amigo. Jasper también oyó lo que ella dijo y se acercó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Tenía una mirada realmente extraña en su cara y estaba temblando un poco. Fue raro, amigo.

—Bueno, ¿pero esto tiene que ver con qué, exactamente?

—Bueno, cuando me acerqué a ella y a Emmett, le pregunté por qué preguntaría si vivimos en esa dirección. Sólo dijo que la casa en particular de la que estaba preguntando estaba embrujada y tenía demasiado miedo incluso de caminar cerca de ella cuando era niña.

»Nosotros no le dijimos que vivimos en esta casa. Los dos teníamos curiosidad en cuanto a lo que iba a decirnos. Se puso todo callada, como si no quisiera ser atrapada contando una historia de fantasmas o algo así. Es decir, ¿a su edad debería tenerle realmente miedo a los fantasmas?

»De todos modos, ella nos llevó a Emmett y a mí al porche trasero y nos hizo sentarnos. Se acomodó entre nosotros y dijo que en los años sesenta nuestra casa solía ser un internado para niñas. Supongo que no era como para niñas ricas, sino para niñas con problemas, o algo por el estilo.

»Creo que la noche de Halloween, como en el año sesenta y tres, tres chicas se escaparon. Trataron de colarse de nuevo como a la una de la mañana y fueron capturadas por la directora. Como castigo, fueron encerradas en una habitación en el ático. A las dos y media de la mañana se produjo un incendio en una de las habitaciones por la vela que una chica había dejado quemar demasiado cerca de una cortina. Evacuaron a todos, y el cuerpo de bomberos logró apagar el fuego antes de que se consumiera toda la casa. Más tarde se descubrió en la parte quemada de la casa tres cuerpos, nunca habían evacuado a las chicas del ático.

—Entonces, espera, ¿estás diciendo que nuestra casa se quemó parcialmente en el sesenta y tres?

—Edward, estás perdiendo el punto. Tres chicas murieron aquí.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso verdad? Nosotros hemos estado en el ático y no hay ninguna marca que sugiera que es verdad.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que pensé también, pero luego empecé a pensar de nuevo en todas las veces que hemos estado allí. Estaba bastante oscuro en todo momento. Incluso si había pruebas, no creo que hubiéramos podido darnos cuenta.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Jasper y Emmett se acercaron rápidamente y los tres se dirigieron hacia el ático.

—No creo en esa historia de fantasmas. Hemos vivido aquí por mucho tiempo y no ha ocurrido nada extraño. Estoy simplemente más curioso que nada por este fuego. ¿No tienen que revelar esa información cuando alquilas un lugar? —preguntó Jasper.

—Creo que no lo hacen si sólo estás alquilando. Si estuviéramos comprando, sin embargo, es una historia completamente diferente. ¿Angela dijo algo más? —preguntó Edward.

—Oh, sí, lo hizo, pero vamos a revisar esto primero antes de que haya terminado de contar la historia.

Llegaron a la puerta que conducía al ático. Ninguno de ellos estaba particularmente miedoso, solo curioso; pero como era Halloween todos estaban un poco ansiosos.

Jasper encendió la luz del pasillo, y Edward agarró la manija de la puerta.

—Esperen un segundo, ya regreso.

Emmett corrió a su habitación y regresó con tres linternas.

—La luz no va a ser mejor de lo habitual, por lo que pensé que podríamos al menos usar estas —dijo con aire de suficiencia, entregando a cada chico una linterna.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Edward abrió la puerta.

No estaban seguros de lo que se esperaban, o incluso lo que estaban buscando. Jasper y Emmett destellaron sus luces a los lados de la escalera, en busca de cualquier signo de fuego. Las paredes parecían estar libres de cualquier marca y puesto que toda esta sección tenía que ser de nueva construcción, incluso si hubo daños, no era probable que los encontraran.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Edward bajó la mirada al piso de madera. Justo donde se juntaba el suelo con la parte inferior de las escaleras había marcas de quemaduras y lo que parecían ser marcas de arañazos.

—Amigo, ¿ves eso? ¿Son esas marcas de arañazos?

—Sí parecen. No puedo creer que nunca hemos visto esto antes. —Edward estaba completamente desconcertado. No sólo se veía como que efectivamente hubo un incendio aquí, sino que las marcas de arañazos apoyarían el hecho de que tres chicas habían muerto en ese incendio.

En esta casa.

Justo donde estaban de pie.

—Esto se está poniendo demasiado extraño para mí. Creo que sólo voy a dirigirme a la cama. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, Jazz. Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, creo que también me voy a ir a dormir.

—Está bien, buenas noches, Em. Oh, bueno, antes de que me olvide, ¿cuál fue el final de la historia?

—Angela dijo que las chicas regresaban y asustaban en la casa la noche de Halloween. Algo sobre el momento en que murieron o algo por el estilo.

—Oh, está bien. Bueno, buenas noches, nos vemos en la mañana.

—Sí, tú también, Ed.

Edward entró en su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. No estaba seguro de por qué la historia lo inquietaba, pero lo hacía. Era demasiado viejo para creer en historias de fantasmas, pero saber que vivían en una casa donde gente de verdad murió le molestaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, de todos modos, así que se desnudó a su bóxer y se metió en la cama. Al instante se volvió a dormir.

En poco tiempo, se produjo un cosquilleo en su nariz, sobresaltándolo y despertándolo. Edward se sentó rápidamente, en busca de lo que estaba cerca de su cara. Cerciorándose de que no había ninguna araña o mariposa nocturna en la zona, se acostó y cerró los ojos.

Un escalofrío se estableció sobre la manta de Edward, y podía sentir que se filtraba en su cálido capullo.

Trató de ignorar la sensación al mantener los ojos cerrados, pero cuando el cosquilleo comenzó en las puntas de los pies, ya no pudo ignorarlo.

Las mantas estaban subiendo lentamente por encima de él, y una niebla fina llenaba el aire. La observó con ojos en pánico mientras la manta llenaba lentamente su cuerpo. Una masa se estaba formando por encima de él y estaba empezando a tomar forma, cada vez más sólida a partir de los pies hacia arriba. Una risa resonó en el silencio de muerte, y la sangre se le heló a Edward.

La manta se levantó lentamente ante sus ojos, y debajo de ella apareció una hermosa chica de ojos marrones. Sus ojos eran del color del chocolate, y su piel era de una palidez fantasmal. Era quizás la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Edward abrió la boca para hablarle, e inmediatamente ella llevó un dedo a sus labios, callándolo.

Su cabeza bajó a su cuello y le colocó besos dulces y pequeños por el cuello y pecho.

Ella se apartó de él, tirando de la manta y se movió para estar al lado de la cama.

Llevaba lo que sólo se podría describir como un conjunto de colegiala traviesa. Ella no llevaba zapatos, pero todavía tenía calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla. Mirando más arriba en su piel blanca cremosa, tenía una falda de tela escocesa corta, la longitud llegando únicamente a la parte superior de los muslos. Su camisa blanca estaba atada en la parte inferior, dejando al descubierto su vientre blanco; y la chaqueta de punto azul marino estaba enrollada en las mangas. Su cabello colgaba sobre sus hombros, y se veía como el epítome del sexo.

Edward estaba totalmente sin palabras. No sabía quién era ella, y realmente no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que se subiera de nuevo a la cama con él. El resto de los detalles podría ser descubierto más tarde.

Las manos de ella fueron a su cuello y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa de uno en uno. Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, la camisa se abrió, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos al aire frío de la noche. Ella se desprendió de la camisa y la chaqueta de punto y deslizó sus manos detrás de su espalda al broche en su falda. Cayó sin ceremonia, y estaba de pie delante de él en nada más que sus calcetines.

Se subió de nuevo a la cama. A horcajadas sobre su bóxer, agarró las manos de él y las puso sobre sus pechos. Edward probó las aguas apretando la carne antes de agarrarla por la espalda y acercarla a su boca. Él le mordisqueó el pecho y tomó cada brote color de rosa en su boca, asegurándose de no dar a uno más atención que al otro.

Las manos de ella se movieron a su bóxer, y empezó a tirarlo por sus piernas. Mientras se movía para ayudarla, sintió el calor de su boca en su pene y casi se perdió a sí mismo con la sorpresa de todo. Sus manos fueron a sus largos cabellos castaños y estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no embestir en su boca.

Una ráfaga de aire helado lo golpeó, y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas de nuevo y lo estaba hundiendo hasta que estuvo totalmente enfundado en su interior. Ella comenzó a moverse encima de él y creyó que había muerto e ido al cielo. La sensación de ella montándolo y la vista desde debajo de ella fue tan abrumadora que en lo único que pudo pensar fue en esta chica y las emociones que estaba despertando en él.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron, y pronto ambos estaban al borde del éxtasis. La chica dejó escapar un gemido, y fue su perdición. Mientras se corría con fuerza, podía sentir que ella lo apretaba mientras también se corría. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pecho hacia delante, ella era lo más hermoso que Edward había visto nunca.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —susurró.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sonrió, y luego se inclinó hacia delante. Lo besó en los labios, luego la barbilla y las mejillas, y luego vaciló antes de besar su frente. Él cerró los ojos, y ella besó cada uno de sus párpados cerrados y luego desapareció su calor.

Edward abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba acostado completamente desnudo y totalmente solo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos los chicos se reunieron en la cocina, un silencio extraño cayó entre ellos. Edward se preguntó si sus amigos también habían tenido visitantes en la noche. Sin embargo, no les preguntaría, porque todavía no estaba convencido de que no fuera un increíble sueño húmedo.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Edward se encontró otra vez de pie en la base de la escalera del ático. Abrió la puerta lentamente, con cuidado, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo allí o por qué incluso se vio obligado a volver.

Vagó por allí en la oscuridad durante unos minutos antes de que se convenciera de que cualquier atracción que sintiera hacia el ático era sólo un efecto posterior de la tonta historia de fantasmas que Emmett y Jasper contaron la noche anterior, combinado con su extrañamente vívido sueño de la bella morena.

Tuvo que haber sido un sueño.

Cuando empezó a bajar por la escalera, algo le llamó la atención. Había una foto enmarcada encajada entre unas cajas.

Edward se acercó y recogió el viejo marco polvoriento. Después de limpiar el cristal, vio una imagen de tres chicas en trajes escolares similares. La hermosa morena que había estado en su cama la noche anterior estaba de pie entre una rubia escultural y una pequeña chica de pelo oscuro corto. Todas eran preciosas, pero Edward sólo tenía ojos para la chica morena que era claramente una de las chicas del incendio.

Nunca le había dado mucho crédito a las historias de fantasmas, pero encontrarse justo en el medio de una lo dejó extrañamente tranquilo. No era en absoluto lo que había esperado, pero si pudiera experimentarlo todas las noches durante el resto de su vida, lo haría.

Abriendo la parte posterior del marco, la fecha estaba escrita ahí y debajo de la fecha habían tres nombres: Rosalie, Bella, y Alice.

 _Bella._

El nombre resaltó, arremolinándose en su mente y causándole dolor de pecho. Lo supo sin confirmación, la morena en la imagen. La que estuvo en su cama la noche anterior, ella era la que se llamaba Bella.

¿Podría haber sido realmente una de las chicas del incendio?

Entonces eso significaría...

Un fantasma, pero eso no podía ser posible. O tal vez estaba loco y ya había perdido la razón.

Independientemente de si estaba loco o no, tenía la sensación de que tal vez no era el único que recibió una visita ayer por la noche. Después de todo, hubo tres chicas en ese incendio.

—Oigan, chicos, miren lo que encontré —gritó mientras se dirigía fuera del ático.

* * *

¡Hola!

De esta forma damos inicio al mes de Halloween en EFF, todos los lunes de octubre vamos a publicar un OS con esta temática. Esperamos que los disfruten y nos hagan saber su opinión en un review. ;)


End file.
